Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $123.3\%$
$123.3$ percent = $123.3$ per cent = $123.3$ per hundred $123.3\% = \dfrac{123.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{123.3\%} = 1.233$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.